<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bridge by Str4y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049409">Bridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y'>Str4y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Bridge - Freeform, Character Death, Cheating, Death, Forests, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hiking, Horror, M/M, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiking wasn’t something that Seungmin was able to do often. The weather was usually too rainy and he lived so close to the coast that his friends usually dragged him to the ocean instead. </p><p>But after far too long, Seungmin was able to go hiking. He had finally conquered the ocean loving crowd and gotten his friends to join him in the woods. The weather was perfect, there was no reason they couldn’t go. </p><p> </p><p>But they should have just gone to the ocean instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Per usual my summary is trash and I’m sorry for that. </p><p>uhhhhh I wrote this the other day and wasn’t sure what to do with it so I’ll post it here I guess skdjdhd </p><p>Read the tags and enjoy????</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiking wasn’t something that Seungmin was able to do often. The weather was usually too rainy and he lived so close to the coast that his friends usually dragged him to the ocean instead. But after far too long, Seungmin was able to go hiking. He had finally conquered the ocean loving crowd and gotten his friends to join him in the woods. The weather was perfect, there was no reason they couldn’t go. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was beautiful. The whole day had been beautiful. Nobody had complained. They all seemed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> themselves. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin, we should do this again!” Jisung’s smile was bright, arm around Seungmin’s shoulders, “seriously.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were enjoying </span>
  <em>
    <span>it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shouldn’t have doubted them anyways. They loved adventure. Jisung, Felix, and Hyunjin had always enjoyed the outdoors. That’s why they loved the beach so much. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t there a waterfall near here?” Felix asked, holding his backpack straps tight as he followed behind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so? I can’t remember exactly if it’s along this trail or not.” Seungmin responded. He used to come out here with his parents. Years before he even met any of his friends. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it off trail, maybe?” Jisung inquired as he glanced around with big eyes, bucket hat somehow making him look even smaller than usual, “do you remember a sign for one?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin paused, “actually, I think it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>off trail. My dad used to take me that way. There was a trail with a rope bridge. This was...years ago.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should find it!” Jisung exclaimed, “it would be so cool, guys! I’ve never seen a waterfall up close!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin couldn’t fight the smile that crossed his lips. Jisung was always excitable. He loved the ocean badly, and he’d always swim out far and scream. Jisung called it being alive. Seungmin just found it cute. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Seungmin laughed as Hyunjin finally caught up to them, wiping sweat from his forehead. Maybe if he’d cut his hair he wouldn’t be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “my dad marked the way. If we head back to trail 5 there should be a carving on one of the trees!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad is a genius.” Jisung beamed as Hyunjin rest his forehead against Jisung’s bucket hat, arms looping around his neck loosely, “it’s not too far, right? Hyunjin’s gonna pass out.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin took the water bottle from his bag, slipping it into Hyunjin’s fingers. He’d already burned through his and Jisung’s bottles. “We can take a lunch break and then head to the falls.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fine with me.” Felix chimed, settling down on a fallen tree. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin took a seat beside Felix, watching Hyunjin huff as he landed on a clear space of ground, throwing his head back as his arms supported him. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re not sick, Hyunjin?” Seungmin asked as Felix dug through his bag to get the wrapped sandwiches from his lunchbox, “Is it really just your hair?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Hyunjin took a deep breath, “I’m just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I could be?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means I’d be sick too. We made out all last night.” Jisung chimed, sitting himself between Hyunjin’s legs, “I’d be sick too, right?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin and Felix snickered at that, Hyunjin wrapping an arm around Jisung’s waist as he lay his head against his shoulder this time, “maybe.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“When’s the last time you worked out?” Felix asked, getting an irate tongue click from Hyunjin in response, “no I’m serious!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never works out,” Jisung laughed, taking a sandwich from Felix before immediately stuffing his cheeks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pouted, resting against Jisung lazily. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. It’s not that far.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Hyunjin laughed, taking down his blonde ponytail to run his fingers through his hair, which was awfully matted. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch was fine. It was quick and done with enough recuperation for Hyunjin. He’d even stopped sweating once Jisung fanned him with their trail guide for half their lunch. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ready?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we need to wait thirty more minutes?” Hyunjin asked, Jisung pulling him up from the ground. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s swimming.” Felix laughed, “the doesn’t apply here.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could still get a cramp!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t.” Seungmin snorted, gripping his backpack straps, “okay, just follow me. the trees should be marked once we hit the trail, you wanna lead Felix?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded, map in hand before starting in the right direction, the other three following behind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey was nice. Once they reached the marked trees and went off the path everything felt so different. But in a good way. The air was cooling down with every step. The leaves crunched under their feet and Seungmin’s heart raced with every familiar tree they passed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt nice. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, is that the bridge?!” Jisung’s mouth was agape as he rushed forward. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin hadn't remembered the rope bridge being so long. It wasn’t terribly long but...it stretched so much farther than he remembered. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it says no trespassing…” Jisung called out as the other three reached the bridge. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin had never recalled that before, “it must be new…” he reached down, brushing his fingers against the dusty sign, “I wonder if they closed this way off…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a way around?” Felix asked, glancing at the map again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...it was always down this way. As far as I know this was the only way there.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So no waterfall?” Jisung pouted, flicking the sign as Hyunjin rested against him again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin glanced at Felix, getting an eyebrow raise in response before directing his attention back to the bridge, “I think we should go anyway.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Felix asked worriedly as Jisung pulled from Hyunjin to lift the sign and slide onto the bridge. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s fine! They probably just don’t regulate it anymore.” Jisung called again as he bounced a few steps, the bridge swaying gently. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks horrifying.” Hyunjin shuddered, stepping back slightly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, I’ll hold your hand?” Jisung smiled wide, outstretching his hand for the tallest man, “it’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin smiled as Hyunjin followed. For the longest time Jisung had been the scaredy cat of their group. But now? Not so much. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you.” Seungmin laughed, ushering a worried Felix on after, “they probably did close it for regulation...but it seems fine.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do two at a time?” Felix asked as he took his first step, bumping Seungmin back immediately as Jisung pulled a staggering Hyunjin along. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Seungmin blinked, patting Felix's shoulders as Jisung tugged Hyunjin along excitedly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The bridge seemed fine. Just old. Maybe two at a time was a good idea, however. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin how old is this thing?” Felix asked as Jisung made it to the other side with an enthusiastic howl, Hyunjin collapsing against him as if he’d been through the worst thing in his life. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s old. My dad came here with his parents before. So...ancient?” Seungmin laughed, pushing Felix gently, “I’ll grab you if you fall.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix arched his brow at that before grabbing the rope that seemed awfully worn. But they’d be fine. Their weight wasn’t nearly as much as Jisung and Hyunjin’s, “this is...terrifying.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t look down.” Seungmin gripped Felix’s hips, “just keep looking forward.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix drew a breath, “when do you plan on telling Jisung?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin stilled, the bridge giving a creak that had Felix trembling. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix glanced back, taking more steps forward, the wood underneath his feet creaking more menacingly as they moved, “when are you going to tell him about you and Hyunjin?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin drew a deep breath, “Felix—“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t say anything. But you should. You both should. You’re getting more and more obvious with every glance at him.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t say anything. But you need to. For Jisung’s sake.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin bit into his lip hard as they reached the end, Seungmin staggering on the slightly broken wood at the end. His heart was racing. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That scary?” Hyunjin teased, watching Seungmin closely as he pressed kisses to Jisung’s cheek.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appearances. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I don’t remember it being so old.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an old bridge.” Felix responded, “so waterfall?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin took a moment to compose himself before offering Felix a nod, “yeah, right this way.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did he know? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Something about Felix knowing about Hyunjin and Seungmin wasn’t settling right in Seungmin’s stomach. How did he know? They’d been so careful...so nonchalant? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung and Hyunjin took off ahead, hand in hand as Seungmin stay close to Felix.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How—“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday. My house in September. So not long.” Felix sighed, “I got up to get something from the kitchen and I thought everyone was sleeping but...I saw you two.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin swallowed hard, “Felix…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five months.” Seungmin answered honestly, watching the two walking a few feet in front of them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell Jisung…” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I love him. I love Hyunjin. Please tell him and end things...I’m begging you.” Felix whispered as Jisung let out a happy shriek with the sound of water finally hitting their ears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god? Is that it?!” Jisung was so bright. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s stomach twisted. Jisung didn’t deserve this. He was one of Seungmin’s best friends. Why was he doing this?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde offered Seungmin a soft smile before being tugged away by Jisung. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why. That smile. Just in general—Hyunjin. He couldn’t pass him up. He couldn’t fall out of love with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we please talk about it later. They’re happy...don’t make me ruin that,” Seungmin started, walking past Felix to follow the two who were rushing towards the sound of the falls. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix was right. But he couldn’t do this right now. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed the waterfall. He just wanted to be with his friends and enjoy the waterfall with them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung yelled out, arms stretched wide as Seungmin approached the falls. He was happy. He couldn’t ruin that. He absolutely couldn’t do that to him right now. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty, what the hell?” Jisung’s mouth was wide as he turned to Seungmin, “this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>cool!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why had they hurt him? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>✨</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin…” Hyunjin arched his back as he rolled his hips up into Seungmin, hand pumping Seungmin’s cock lazily as Seungmin held onto the blonde's shoulders, bouncing himself tirelessly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna cum?” Seungmin laughed, sweater hanging off of his shoulder as Hyunjin moved inside of him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” Hyunjin asked softly, removing a hand to grab Seungmin’s throat carefully, thumb grazing his chin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Seungmin asked as Hyunjin hit his prostate, sending Seungmin’s eyes rolling back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss me, Seung.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin moaned into Hyunjin’s mouth as the older man slammed up into Seungmin relentlessly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hyunjin!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed in response, hooking his arm around Seungmin’s back, making sure every thrust was </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like he was leaving a part of him inside of Seungmin. Burying himself deep. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin cried out as Hyunjin came inside of him, vibrations from Hyunjin’s own trembling causing Seungmin to collapse into the blonde, mouth sliding off of Hyunjin’s and resting against his shoulder as drool trickled down his chin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, Seungmin.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin composed himself with a laugh, “you too.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lazy ass complimenter.” Hyunjin laughed back, pressing kisses into Seungmin’s hair. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked him. He really liked Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>✨</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!” Jisung yelled out again as they all sat close to the falls, Seungmin as far from Hyunjin as he could get. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so loud.” Hyunjin laughed, pressing small kisses to Jisung’s hair. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin wondered what that was like for Hyunjin. Kissing Jisung in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way. Knowing that maybe tomorrow he’d be kissing Seungmin like that. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wasn’t a bad person. But the guilt was starting to bubble in Seungmin. No, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been. But it’s not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one cheating, right? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should head back before it gets too dark. It’s getting cold too.” Seungmin spoke before pulling himself up, Jisung throwing him a pout. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little longer?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin took a deep breath, “we can come back and stay longer next time. If it gets too dark it’ll be impossible to see all the markers on the trees to get back to the trail.” They </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>use flashlights, but Seungmin wanted to go. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay.” Jisung pulled up, helping Hyunjin up as Felix followed behind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s guilt was eating at him along with the cold. The temperature had dropped considerably. And the sun was faltering fast. His guilt bubbled the moment they reached the rope bridge. He could see how foggy the bridge had become, producing an eerie vibe. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt sick. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung…” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung turned, offering Seungmin a small smile, “yeah?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>God. How could he tell him? Jisung was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet. Jisung was one of his best friends. He couldn’t possibly—</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get going, okay.” Hyunjin brushed past Seungmin, offering him a look of warning as he took Jisung’s hand, “I’m gonna need your help again, Sung.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung seemed to want to retort, but just turned back towards the bridge. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>“I’m </span><em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>sorry</span></em><span>, Jisung.”</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung stopped, foot on the first wooden board, hand brushing against the rope, “sorry for what? I had a good time. We can come back another time.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought Seungmin was apologizing for the waterfall. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin took a deep breath, Hyunjin’s face altering into sorrow, “I’m sorry for what I’m about to tell you—“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin, can this please wait… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin glanced to Hyunjin before his eyes met Felix’s, “Felix, help—”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Felix sighed, taking the first steps at the rope bridge, the bridge even more rickety than before. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s on you?” Jisung’s tone changed, “what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head, eyes pleading. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, Hyunjin…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung glanced to Hyunjin, lips parting slowly, “Hyunjin?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin, can we talk about this later, please?” Hyunjin’s eyes were beyond pleading. He was desperate. Probably about to crumble. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking answer me!” Jisung smacked his hand on the bridge. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been sleeping together.” Seungmin felt his body tense, heat rising from his throat and bubbling in his face as Jisung’s expression shifted into something Seungmin </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to see.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, be careful. ” Felix shot back, gripping the rope bridge in irritation, “Seungmin </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to tell you—“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix said that with </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his voice. Eyes right on Seungmin. He deserved that. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew too?!” Jisung’s eyes were watering, “you knew and you didn’t tell me either?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s heart was breaking. He never realized how bad this was. How evil this was. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did everyone know?” Jisung sobbed out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin reached for Jisung only to be shoved back, “don’t touch me. Don’t touch me </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> again.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin bit into his lip as Jisung rubbed his eyes with his sleeve before shoving passed Felix. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit...Seungmin, what the fuck?” Hyunjin have Seungmin a look of betrayal before following after Jisung and Felix, the bridge creaking again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin took a deep breath, tears flooding his eyes as he started down the bridge, every crack causing a new sob to escape his lips. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud crack sent Seungmin clinging to the rope bridge, eyes foggy as he looked before him. He could see Hyunjin in front of him, clinging to the rope as well as the bridge shifted slightly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’ll go back. I forgot the weight—“ Seungmin choked out bitterly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix…?” Jisung’s voice was hoarse , mixed with question. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin paused, eyes scanning the bridge he could see. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> visible. But he should have been. He was behind Jisung?!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Fe—“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of cracking and struggle sent shivers down Seungmin’s spine. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix?!” Seungmin took a step further, the bridge shifting again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> move.” Hyunjin warned. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not...I’m not—“ Felix sounded so panicked yet calm. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>calm. And Seungmin had no idea what was going on. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boards broke. He fell through.” Hyunjin answered, Seungmin able to see the pain across his face as their eyes met. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” Seungmin inched back, a scream ringing through the air. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking move!” Felix had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded that panicked before, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The creaks and sounds of struggle were too much. Seungmin </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to vomit. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move, Seungmin.” Hyunjin whispered. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix...Felix can you pull yourself up?” Seungmin asked through his stress. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no I can’t move.” Felix was shaky. Even if Seungmin couldn’t see him, he knew he was shaking. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can we do?” Seungmin cried out, hands shaky at the rope. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know...Seungmin what the fuck…” Hyunjin’s voice was full of panic. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I move?” Jisung asked cautiously. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about—“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The bridge shifted on its own, sending Seungmin clinging for his life as his feet planted firmly onto the selected board, hands so tight at the rope. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix!” Jisung hadn’t moved. Nobody had moved. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t stop the hallowing echo from Felix's scream to fill Seungmin’s ears. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And it got further and further away. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And mixed with creaking and crashes from far below, he couldn’t conceal it anymore. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin vomited, coughing up bile as he held the rope tightly, body trembling in horror as the screaming finally ceased with a heavy thud. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was weeping, the bridge shaking violently every couple seconds. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix…” Hyunjin threw his head back, Seungmin watching him with pained eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, please tell me he’s okay…” Seungmin knew he wasn’t. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head to Seungmin, face contorting in pain. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, he didn’t fall.” He didn’t want to believe it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung let out another cry, the bridge feeling so fragile in Seungmin’s grasp. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me that...please don’t .”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin wiped his mouth with his backpack strap, body so tense and sick. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization struck at such a horrid time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-backpacks. Take them off. Take them off.” Seungmin panicked, sliding one strap off and whimpering out as the bridge shook again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the tilt to the left. The bridge was going to snap. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin don’t move—“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a choice! It’ll fall if we don’t do something.” Seungmin managed to get his bag off of his shoulder, holding it on his arm before releasing the bag below. The soft thud after moments causing him to sob out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so high up. Seungmin hadn’t realized just how high they were. And below there were just rocks. No water. Just rocks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was glad it was foggy. He didn’t want to look down and see his friend lying down there. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felix</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung be careful,” Hyunjin sniffled, holding the rope the opposite way of Seungmin. He had his arms hooked around the rope whereas Seungmin faced the ravine below. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Another crack and the bridge was nearly flipped onto its side entirely. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, just breathe. We can get out of this. We can.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin…” Jisung was sobbing badly. He was so close to the other side though. Seungmin knew that. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, you have to move, okay?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, tell him to move.” Seungmin spoke calmly, Hyunjin’s face completely faltered from its usual glow to absolute pain. “He has to move.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to die.” Jisung sniffled. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin wished he could see him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How close is he?” Seungmin asked, Hyunjin glancing over to Jisung. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close...he’s close.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung please, if you don’t move the bridge is going to snap.” Seungmin glanced behind himself, the sound of stress on the rope causing his stomach to knot. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, please move...it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more creaking. And movement. And whimpering. But Seungmin would be the same way. He’d probably piss himself if he hadn’t already used the bathroom prior to reaching the bridge. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung, just take it easy…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...okay.” Jisung was still sobbing. Seungmin badly wished he could see him. He was so far from the exit. He was so stuck. Trapped in the middle of this bridge. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to die, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Jisung was whimpering, sobbing. But it was a different kind of whimper. He wasn’t in distress. He sounded thankful. Blessed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made it okay?” Hyunjin asked, moving his foot slightly which caused Seungmin’s stomach to knot again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...yes I’m okay.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Good. Thank god. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin took a deep breath, “Hyunjin, you go next.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin, I’m not leaving you…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It got quiet. Both Jisung and Seungmin were silent. Not a good silent. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay...I’ll go last.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re coming with me...same time. This bridge isn’t going to hold. We have to move together.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin wiped his face again, not sure if what he felt this time was vomit or snot. He was too hazy to know the difference right now. Everything felt horrible. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin inched slowly, the bridge creaking with every slide of his foot. His head hurt so bad. His stomach was so empty yet so tight. He felt sick. He felt absolutely sick. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin almost panicked when he felt a hand at his shoulder, tears flooding his vision again once he realized it was Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, calm down.” Hyunjin glanced over, Seungmin following. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He still couldn’t see Jisung, but that was probably just because of his tears. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go, okay?” Hyunjin was taking the lead this time, inching slowly, “when we get to the hole… it’s not that big, okay?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin nodded, another sob escaping his throat as he followed Hyunjin’s steps. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The bridge moved again, this time sending both men sideways, Seungmin kicking for the rope to the other side of the bridge as it rocked. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, are you?!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” Hyunjin whispered back as calmly as he must have been able to, keeping his hand onto Seungmin’s shoulder, the inching starting again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s breaths were loud. So loud that Seungmin felt his body tensing. Every breath of his was pained. Every single one. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost...Jisung, are you okay?” Hyunjin asked out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin glanced to the ledge, Jisung settled with a pained expression of his own. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost there...almost—“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The bridge creaked again, they were so close. They were so unbelievably close. And Seungmin could feel hope leave his bones as the rope on the far end that he’d watched before finally gave way. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were going to die. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin felt himself being torn from his place at the bridge, shoved forwards until he felt the ropes in his hand, gripping them tightly as his body hit the side of the cliff, body ringing with pain as he struggled to hold himself in the ropes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to look back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin, go it’s okay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin felt his body tremble as he glanced down to Hyunjin, who was thankfully still there. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was tied up. He was literally tangled in a mess of ropes beneath him, hand wrapped harshly as he clung to the rest of the bridge, his ankle bent awkwardly . </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, it’s okay. Just go.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin...is he okay?” Jisung was so close, peering down. Seungmin could reach him if he tried hard enough. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull Seungmin! You can pull me up together when he’s up there!” Hyunjin cried out, pain lingering in his voice. He must’ve broken his ankle. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin looked back down, eyes widening at the rope unfurling above Hyunjin’s arm. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin—“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go, Just go.” Hyunjin whimpered, clinging to the bridge as tightly as he could as the rope was just seconds from snapping. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin released one of his hands, reaching down for the blonde that was clinging for his life. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please take my hand… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, grab him!” Jisung yelled back, his tears smacking Seungmin’s hand that was still clutching the rope above. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Seungmin.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>No stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>— “I’m so sorry Jisung. I love you, I’m sorry.” Hyunjin whimpered back as the rope took its final breath. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it snapped. And Hyunjin lost grip of the bridge, Seungmin’s eyes never leaving Hyunjin’s as the man slid down the remainder of the tattered bridge, that painful scream filling his ears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing was as bad as the mixture of crashing and another thud.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin didn’t think this was real. It couldn’t be. Hyunjin and Felix weren't dead. He wouldn’t believe it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin!” Jisung screamed, nails digging into the dirt as Seungmin took the slightest glance, “Hyunjin!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t imagine how hurt Jisung was. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin pulled his gaze from the fog, eyes blurry and body so cold and tense. He felt numb too, absolutely numb. He wanted to die. He wanted to absolutely die. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But not like this. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin…” Jisung reached his hand out, his face clear enough to see the pain and horror across it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>empty. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please take my hand.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin could barely breathe, reaching his hand up to finally grab Jisung’s wrist, the older male pulling him slowly, Seungmin’s body so tense. So pained. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix. Hyunjin.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were dead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do this to me?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin blinked, eyes fixating the best they could on Jisung. His face had changed. He looked—</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung pull me up, please…” Seungmin gripped the rope for support, his feet dangling uselessly as Jisung held his arm tight, nails digging into his skin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you sleep with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin sniffled, “I’m sorry… Jisung, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s face was blank, “...a faulty rope bridge collapses in the middle of the woods, three hikers found in the ravine…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s eyes widened at that, “Jisung…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“One sole survivor…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung stop...please.” Seungmin felt Jisung’s grip loosen, his own grip on the rope as tight as he could make it, “I’m so sorry…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sorry…?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung...yes. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you—“</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not sorry.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s grip weakened, Seungmin sputtering our painful sobs, “Jisung!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have kept my boyfriend's cock out of your mouth.” Jisung whispered darkly, “you want him so bad?” Jisung’s expression lacked any remorse, “Have him.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Jisung releasing him caused his brain to completely fog. He couldn’t get his grip in time and he felt his body jolt. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like flying. Just for a moment. He felt all his stress and worry bleed away as Jisung got farther and farther. He didn’t even scream. He couldn’t. His eyes were full of regret. His body tense with remorse. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure when he smacked the ground. Maybe he died before he got the chance. But he figured it would be nice to fall next to Hyunjin. That would be nice. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They should have just gone to the ocean instead. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so to summarize this fic:</p><p>jisung said: begone thots</p><p> </p><p>Also: I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.<br/><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/Str4y">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>